For decades, men's skincare regimens were limited, involving separate steps of washing/cleansing and shaving. With increasing awareness of the damaging effects of exposure to ultraviolet radiation, this simple two-part regimen expanded, with more men using sunscreens.
With the aging of both the baby-boom generation and Generation X, men, like women, are increasingly concerned about maintaining a younger looking appearance. This is captured in comments made by NPD Group, a leading market research firm, in August 2012 when releasing its most recent report on continued growth in the $45.5 million men's skin care market: “Many men are catching up to women with embracing the routine of a facial skin care regimen.” http://www.gcimagazine.com/marketstrends/segments/skincare/167319105.html.
However, men's skin physiology and grooming habits, differ significantly from women. For example, men typically have thicker skin with smaller pores than women, making it more difficult for treatment products to penetrate. Moreover, because men shave regularly, the skin's protective outermost barrier can become compromised, making the skin less hydrated, more fragile, and susceptible to irritation and environmental damage. In addition, men, more than women, generally prefer fewer steps and products. Accordingly, there has been and remains a need for a single men's skin care product, with clinically-demonstrated efficacy, that provides multiple benefits, including reducing the appearance of signs of aging (facial fine lines and wrinkles and skin laxity). This need is met by the present invention.
Self-foaming shaving lotions are known in the personal care arts and are described, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0026775 and 2009/0142290, assigned respectively to Gillette and the Procter & Gamble Company. Neither of these references teaches or suggests use of the disclosed shaving composition reduces the appearance of aging (e.g., facial fine lines and wrinkles or skin laxity).